tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
John Henry
|master= Jamaul Crow |jspirit= HEROIC SPIRIT JAPANESE NAME |class= http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Shielder |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= A |strength= EX |endurance= A+ |agility= C |mana= B |luck= C |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= A+ |cskill2= Damage Resistance |cskill2value= B |skill1= Limit Breaker |skill1value= EX |skill2= Built to Destroy |skill2value= C+ |skill3= Born Talking |skill3value= A+ |np1= Limit Breaker John Henry |np1target= Suicide Attack Noble Phantasm |np1rank= EX+ |np2= Shield of the Oppressed |np2target= Barrier Noble Phantasm |np2rank= A+ |np2= World's Strongest |np2target= Anti-World Noble Phantasm |np2rank= Ex+ }} |qualclasses = Shielder, Berserker, Lancer | height = 216 cm | weight = 181 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Black | eyec = Brown | birthp = America | bday = ? | bloodt = O | armament = | likes = To Work | dislikes = Machines | talent = Destroying Objects | enemy = Mountains, Racism, Intolerance, KKK | imagecol = Navy Blue }} Profile Identity John Henry is a iconic African american folk hero before the time of industrial revolution. He comes from the time when the strength of ones back and the fortitude of there arms made a man's living. John Henry served as the shield of the oppressed people trying to make a living in america. He defended them against both threats against there person and there livelihood. In a epic duel he challenged a drilling machine in a race to see who could tunnel though a mountain faster, he won, but paid the ultimate price. Appearance John Henry is a tall man standing nine feet tall and one inch. He weighs over four hundred pounds and has a body fat percentage of ten percent. His arms are like tree trunks and his skin is the color of mahogany wood. His eyes are a stern black and his hair a tangle mesh of wiry dreads. He has broad shoulders and a body that can be described as chiseled from stone. He gives off a aura of power Personality John Henry is a man of unquestionable character. He was born with power and strength and always used it for good. he sees himself as the shield of the people around him and protects the weak from those who would do them harm. As a person John is a bit of a narcissist. He likes showing off how much stronger he is than other people and often talks about his physical might. He is quick to challenge anyone who can remotely challenge him in strength and fearsome hates losing. He also has a weakness for women and dislikes striking women. However John will overcome even this if the situation requires it, that does not however mean he likes it. Roles Fate/Axiom John Henry is the first servant of Jamaul Crow Abilities John Henry has three major abilities. The first is Limit Breaker John Henry. This ability comes from his legend of facing off against a steam engine. John is capable of breaking the limits on the human body. All of his stats become Ex and he is able to use all of his might to complete a single task. This task can range from destroying a enemy, breaking though a single attack, or even getting a perfect cup of coffee if the master chooses. However after the task is complete John dies as a result. John's second ability is Shield of the Oppressed. John Henry falls under the shielder class because of his simple as a minority hero. John is able to shield those who he chooses to call allies and take there damage upon himself. For John his body is his shield. He can block attacks with his bare skin alone and take the force like a stalwart shield. The term man of steel can truly be applied to him. His final noble phantasm is World Strongest. In his legends John Henry was said to be the strongest man alive. This claim gives him the ability World's Strongest. This means that any human or a person with human blood in them is weaker than John Henry. The ability does not weaken there strength, but increases the strength of John Henry. There is no human servant on the battlefield stronger than John Henry. This ability affects both his Strength and his Endurance stats. However it has no effect on Agility, Noble Phantasms, or Mana. Category:Servants Category:Shielder-class Servants Category:Shielder Servants Category:American Heroic Spirits Category:North American Heroic Spirits Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Heroic Spirits